Confusion Lies Within Her Eyes
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: Takes place during year 6, Harry and Hermione romance. Secrets, laughter, and love all lie within the Gryffindor Common Room... but no one can see the confusion nor fear that lies behind her lovesick eyes.
1. Common Room Mayhem

Confusion Lies Within Her Eyes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter series.

Summary: This story begins during the early months of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things are as normal in HPB, except for the small detail that Ron and Hermione are **STRICTLY** friends, and even though none has put it out in the open, both Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other which are about to be revealed.

Chapter One- Common Room Mayhem

((It is very late at night in the Gryffindor common room; Harry is busy finishing a report for Snape DADA, with the help of Hermione. Ron has passed-out in a nearby chair, and is currently snoring.))

"Ugh, could he possibly snore any louder?" Hermione questioned to no one unparticular.

Harry chortled, glancing over at her to give a warm smile, which she gracefully returned. Ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry had noticed a sudden change in his feelings towards Hermione. Simple things that she said either made him break-out in laughter, or shut his mouth instantly because of the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. At first he wanted to deny it, but now he could not do anything but assume it was true: He may be in love with Hermione.

Afraid to ever tell her how he felt, Harry had kept unusually quiet when in her presence. Instead he would just reply with a smile or a nod, as he had just displayed. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how long he could keep up his little "act". Hermione was one of his best friends, after all… if only he knew how she **_really _**felt.

"Wish I could be asleep about now," Harry sighed, continuing to write, with Hermione surveying overtop of him.

Impulsively, she slid the parchment out from underneath his lazy hands, and grabbed her own quill, hurriedly scribbling away.

"Hermione, really…"

"Harry, it's fine," she protested. "At least you've managed to stay awake; you honestly do need to get some rest."

Hermione caste an annoying glance at Ron's sleeping corpse, draped across one of the common room chairs. Harry, meanwhile, proceeded to stretch further down the couch, resting his head on the edge of the armrest.

_Look at him, lying there so peacefully, _Hermione thought. _NO! Stop it, Hermione. You're confusing yourself just like you've been the past few weeks. Harry is your friend, just like Ron… well, maybe not **exactly **like Ron. _

((15-20 minutes later; Hermione has just finished reviewing/writing Harry's report, and now both Ron and Harry are sound asleep))

Hermione rolled up the parchment, packed the various quills and bottle of ink in a few small bags, and then turned to Harry. She must have been so intensely concentrating on the report that she had been completely ignoring him, and he had apparently found time to doze off.

Carefully, hovering above him now, she leaned down to whisper, "Harry!"

Suddenly, he popped up, his chest combining with Hermione's rather rocky one, and they met, their faces' molded together as one. Without thinking, or stopping what had happened, their lips enveloped each others', and they shared an irresistible kiss. Struggling on the couch, Hermione, who was on top, let her legs dangle off the coach, where they immediately hit the bags full of ink, which fell onto the floor, shattering and making quite a ruckus.

On the other side of the table, Ron's body popped up instantly, and he quickly stumbled to his feet. Rubbing his eyes, he scanned the room, expecting to find a mess, but all he could watch was the pair on the couch, entwined in each others' arms.

"BLOODY HELL!"

They both heard the shout, and heaved themselves off the couch, being careful not to trip over the shattered bottles. Frightened and shocked at what event had just taken place, they nervously stared back and forth from each other to Ron's petrified face.

"What-the, the… what were you doing to her?"

"Me! She was on top!" Harry shouted back.

Disgusted, Hermione gave him a look and scolded, "Harry!"

Ron stared angrily at the floor, fuming, "And after everything I told you about her…"

Hermione's head shot up, "Told him about what?"

"I-I, Ron, he… he kind of likes you…" Harry trailed off, receiving a glare from Ron, which most likely would have been accompanied with another argue, but it seemed he was too shocked for words.

Finally, Ron managed to shout, "Well I guess it's **_liked _**now, since you two have apparently snogged your way into a new relationship!"

Hermione's face blushed scarlet, "I-I didn't know, Ron… but, I've never had feelings for you that way, and I don't think I ever will. Can't we just remain friends? That's what I've always considered you as..?"

"Besides, Ron.. It was simply an accident, I'm not sure if we're looking for anything more… just consider it a one-time thing," Harry began.

Hermione shot him a look, "Harry! We never discussed…"

He cut her off again, this time whispering, "Hermione, later."

Turning around to confront Ron again, he was surprised to see nothing, but to only hear the sound of stomping footsteps hurrying up the common room stairs,

"Harry, what exactly did you just mean?" Hermione stared at him blankly.

"I-I didn't mean it, I just meant that it all happened so fast… I mean, there are so many things that I need to tell you," he pleaded.

She gave a small smile, "Okay, then. I guess we better be off to bed."

"Yea, by now the whole tower's heard us," he replied, grinning.

It was an awkward moment, seeing as they had just shared an intensely romantic kiss, and were now parting for the night. Harry wasn't quite sure if it was inappropriate, but seeing as Hermione had just had a sudden outburst at the fact that Harry hadn't considered their "moment" important, he went ahead and gave her a hug; rubbing her back, and ending with a small kiss of the top of her head.

"G'night"

They both climbed the separate staircases, and silently closed the doors to shut out a chaotic night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. This isn't exactly my first fanfiction, I've written quite a few on the t.v show "Friends". I hope you enjoyed, and there will be more soon to come. Please review, it really keeps my going!


	2. Blurred Visions of a Dream

Confusion Lies Within Her Eyes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter series.

Summary: This story begins during the early months of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things are as normal in HPB, except for the small detail that Ron and Hermione are **STRICTLY** friends, and even though none has put it out in the open, both Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other which are about to be revealed.

Chapter Two: Blurred Visions of a Dream

((Middle of the night, boy's dormitories in the Gryffindor Towers))

((Dream Sequence))

_Harry looked around to find himself engulfed in a world full of blackness, his eyes struggling to make out the fuzzy images around him. At first, all he could hear was an eerie silence, except for the howling wind that seemed to dissolve through the open forest, then reappear and whisper on the back of his neck. _

_Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced the once quiet surroundings, and Harry immediately jumped to his feet. He knew that scream, and was sure he had heard it before… somewhere. He began to pump his legs furiously through the air, as more cries filled the air. Finally, his eyes were blinded by a light that rose from a seemingly unfamiliar shack, positioned in the heart of the woods. It only took him a second to realize it… The Dark Mark._

_When he took a step closer, he noticed that the roof of the house had been blown-apart, and pieces of rubble were strewn around his shoes. Carefully, he approached the door, where a rusty nail had been hammered into place, and cobwebs were drawn across it. He reached forward to push his way through, but something seemed to be blocking the entrance. Using all of his force, he slammed his body against the wooden frame, and the door almost flew off of its' hinges. _

_And there, in front of Harry's bewildered eyes, he saw a dead figure lying on the ground, locks of metallic blonde hair framing its' face. Lucius Malfoy… Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw his unmoving body tangled into an odd, contorted position. He hated this man with his gut, but seeing him like this… knowing that he must have experienced such a painful death; well, no one deserved to die like this…_

_Taking cautious steps, he rounded the corner into a small room, where everything was hidden in shadows. Now everything was louder, and definitely clearer. He could hear a man commanding someone,_

"_Wormtail, grab her… now! Don't let her escape, we'll lose both of them!_

_Harry heard shuffling in the next room, and another sob-filled cry come almost instantly afterwards. By now he could tell that it was coming from a woman, or maybe a young teenager… he had to know what was going on. From what the man had said, two innocent lives could be hurt._

_Peeking his head around the edge of the wall, he saw a tall, lean figure cloaked in ebony. A long, bony finger protruded from his sleeve, and his eyes were a dark shade of crimson, but had an evil glow. It was Voldemort; he was alive. Quieting his breathing, Harry tried to scan the room for the two victims that he was planning to kill, and also for his servant, Wormtail._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure scurrying across the floor, heading for the next room. _

"_SEIZE HER AT ONCE!"_

_Wormtail, and a few other masked figures that Harry had not noticed, hurried to the girl, who was now scrambling as fast as she could for the exit. _

_**Get up and run! Why aren't you running, use your wand or something! **Harry thought, fearing for the young girl's life._

"_Stupefy!" he heard, as one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at the girl._

"_Ha, ha!" Voldemort shouted in triumph. "You're mine, now, filthy Mudblood… no one is here to save you, or your precious…"_

((End of dream sequence))

Harry's sweaty body popped up in his four-poster bed, his breathing heavy and irregular. He brought his hand to his head, wiping his brow, and rested for a minute, getting his breath back to its' normal rate. He was shocked, and confused at the dream he had just witnessed… it **_was _**a dream, right? Oh, god, he hoped it was.

Never in his entire life had he witnessed something as horrible as that, at least in a dream. He had felt like he was actually there… he could feel so many emotions, and right now, sitting in his bed, he could remember every distinct detail. That poor girl, and whoever else was playing victim to Voldemort; they had no escape. And Lucious Malfoy, dead? Everything seemed so out of place, yet everything in Harry's life at the moment felt just the same.

However, his visions had left him with a blurred reality, and he couldn't jump to conclusions too quickly, for he barely knew the truth. What was it that Voldemort had just said?

"_You're mine, now, filthy Mudblood… no one is here to save you, or your precious…"_

Her "precious" what? Somehow Harry felt as though he had to find out… but, honestly, why did he care so much about a simple dream? There was no reason to worry, or was there?

Rubbing his eyes one last time, he gave a long yawn which seemed to rid him of all his curiosity, and he suddenly remembered how tired he was. He laid his head back down on his pillow, and within seconds was fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Next morning, Great Hall for breakfast))

"So, what exactly did Voldemort do after that, mate? D-did he kill them?" Ron asked, after Harry had just finished recalling his dream in detail to him.

Harry looked puzzled, before replying, "That's the odd thing… after that, it just, I don't know, ended. I just wish I knew what happened to those poor people…" he trailed off.

"But, Harry, you do know that it was **_just _**a dream, right? I mean, what's the point in knowing all of this, it's not really important?" Ron said.

"That's the thing, Ron. For some reason I think that I **_do _**need to know this, it just seems like I'm destined to witness this or something."

"I'm sorry, mate, I just don't know what you should do about this," Ron stated bluntly, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, thanks," Harry replied.

After an early talk in the common room that morning, Ron and Harry had thankfully managed to make-up for the incident last night. It turned out that Ron wasn't **_that _**attracted to Hermione, he just was worried about her, kind of like an older brother. When he saw Harry snogging her, he was confused, and for some reason he instantly thought that Harry was responsible, seeing how responsible Hermione was.

After that came up, Ron had become curious and asked if it **_did _**mean anything, to Harry at least. That's when Harry became all nervous and started moving around in his seat.

((Flashback to early morning))

"I-I don't know, Ron… I mean, when I'm around her, I get all, weird and stuff…" he began.

"Kind of like you are now?" Ron had joked.

"Yea, she's just so amazing, and smart, funny, **_beautiful_**, courageous…" Harry continued.

Ron smiled, "No need to go into details, Harry… but to tell you the truth, mate, it kind of sounds like you're in love."

"Nah," Harry said, with a whisk of his hand. However, he couldn't help but ponder the thought. Besides, how was he to know? He had never been in love before…

((End of flashback))

"Anyway, maybe you should ask Hermione about this, she'd obviously know what to do," Ron suggested.

"Yea, where has she been, anyway? I mean, breakfast is almost over, what's taking her?" Harry wondered, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she's probably just avoiding you because of last night, you really should talk to her about that, you know," Ron said.

Harry smiled, "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I always was," Ron stated, "Must run in the family or somethin'," he smirked, diving in for a third round of pancakes.

"Yea… I'm sure…" Harry said, getting up from the table and heading for the Gryffindor common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Common room, deserted))

Harry muttered the password "Tragbottoms" to the Fat Lady, and proceeded to enter the common room, which was completely empty, considering that everyone was downstairs finishing breakfast. Checking a clock, he noticed that they had only fifteen minutes until their first class, Transfiguration. Suddenly overcome with worry, and quite unsure of what to say, Harry turned back towards the portrait hole, ready to escape without speaking to her. That's when he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming down the staircase from the Girl's dormitories.

Turning around, he saw Hermione slowly emerging down the steps, clutching her books in one hand, while the other brushed a stray curl from her face. _God, she's gorgeous! _Harry thought.

Nervously, Harry smiled, "Hey, 'Mione. I-I just came up here to, to see where you were… I mean, we kind of missed you at breakfast."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, her face expressionless, "Oh, I wasn't very hungry this morning, that's all."

He took a step closer, and inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon and raspberry, which always seemed to envelop her, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I-I think that you should know something…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, setting down her books, and now becoming very interested.

He coughed a moment, then, while wringing his hands furiously, he said, "Her-Hermione, I think, that…"

She moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "**_What_**, Harry?"

He took a **_long _**breath, "I'm in love with you."

Harry watched as Hermione brought her hand to her mouth, and took a small gasp. Since he had never really had much experience in this area, Harry wasn't quite sure what the right thing to do next was. But he certainly knew what **_felt _**right, so he gave caution to the wind, and grabbed her around the waist, leaned in cautiously, and kissed her.

Hermione ran her fingers through his tousled, jet black hair, while he had his arms wrapped around her. Her tongue made its' way into his mouth, as did his, and they both shared a kiss similar to last night's, except that this time there was more passion, more feeling… they were in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, I tried to make this one longer! If you're interested, I'm also going to post this ((or at least try)) on but my account hasn't been working lately. Look for me! And please continue to read & review!


	3. Altered Decisions

Confusion Lies Within Her Eyes

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter series.

Summary: This story begins during the early months of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things are as normal in HPB, except for the small detail that Ron and Hermione are **STRICTLY** friends, and even though none has put it out in the open, both Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other which are about to be revealed.

Chapter Three: Altered Decisions

((Two weeks later, Harry and Hermione are still going strong. Their relationship has blossomed, and they are now sure that they are completely in love. Although this new development has been a bit hard for Ron, he has realized the bond between his two friends, and is happy for them nonetheless. However, happiness is never final… rumors have started about betrayal in Hogwarts, and Harry suspects that someone is following Hermione. This begins early morning as the trio is headed for lunch in the Great Hall.))

Hand in hand, Harry walked with Hermione down to the Great Hall, with Ron leading the way. Everyone was starving, and apparently in a bad mood since they had just finished Potions, with the infamous Professor Snape.

As the approached one of the tables, Harry began tickling Hermione's waist, causing her to fall into his arms. Instantly, they began making-out, their tongues clearly visible through their tangled lips.

_Ugh, _Ron thought. He still wasn't completely used to this change in his friends, and as happy as he was for them, sometimes he just couldn't stand their constant neediness, and touching.

He reluctantly sat down on the other side of the table, "Honestly, you two… it's called a private dining room, and you are kinda playing fast and loose with the word "private"…" Ron looked as if he was about to gag.

"Sorry!" Hermione squealed, as Harry reached down and grabbed her once more before they found their seats at the table.

"So, I guess you've heard that Voldemort is on the prowl again, huh?" Harry asked them both, his eyes weary.

Hermione patted his shoulder, "Sweetie, I think we've **_all _**known that, considering that terrible incident at the Ministry last year…"

"No, no! I've been talking with Dumbledore lately, and apparently he seems very worried that Voldemort keeps getting closer and closer. He feels that I should be worried not only for my safety, but for both of yours' as well."

Ron tried to laugh, "Harry, do you honestly think that He-Who-Must-Not-Named is just going to waltz right in here and try to kill you, what with Dumbledore, Snape, and all of the professors?"

"Well, no… of course not! But, Dumbledore seems to think that he might have someone spying in the school for him, or something…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione thought for a moment, before answering, "Can you honestly think of an adult in this school who would betray Dumbledore? Or that could be working for the Dark Lord?"

"Snape."

"**_Harry_**! You have got to get off of this whole Snape suspicion! After all of the trouble we've gotten in these past years at Hogwarts, most of the time he's only been trying to help keep us safe. You really should put more trust in him," Hermione argued.

Harry stared into space, "The ones that I love will be the ones that get hurt."

"What?" both Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"That's what Dumbledore told me… 'The ones that I love will be the ones that get hurt.'" Harry muttered, astonished at what it could mean.

"Mate, don't you worry about us for a second, you remember everything we've been through with you, and so far we've made out fine," Ron pointed out.

Hermione agreed, giving Harry a swift brush of her lips, "We're still here, right beside you, aren't we?"

"B-but if Voldemort, by chance, finds out that now we-we're together," Harry said, pointing from himself to Hermione, "Who knows what the consequences could be."

Hermione shuddered, while Harry protectively put his strong arm around her, "We'll be okay, baby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Getting ready to go to Hogsmeade))

Harry waited patiently downstairs in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione and Ron. He could understand that it took women an awful lot of time to get ready, but Ron? **_Seriously_**?

Seconds later, Hermione emerged from the tower, wearing low-rise faded blue jeans, and a tight-knit mahogany sweater. Her hair was twisted into tight curls, and she had lightly applied some make-up. She was followed by Ron, who was wearing no make-up whatsoever, and was wearing his usual: corduroys and an old-fashioned sweater.

Harry grabbed Hermione's waist, and pulled her down the hallway, Ron following. When they stepped outside of the portrait hole, they were unhappy to see Draco Malfoy appearing from somewhere down the hallway.

"Hey, Potter, Granger, Weasley," he said casually, nodding to acknowledge each of them.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly said "What-the-hell-was-that", while Ron stared blankly into nowhere. Each of them was too worn with shock, so they continued to the Front Hall in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Late that night, in the Gryffindor common room))

"An-and then, he hiccup gave me a pat on the sh-shoulder! It wasn't really hiccup that funny…" Ron stammered, taking another swig from the Vodka bottle.

"You're turn, Her-rim-onme!" Harry screamed, climbing on top of her only to press his lips furiously against hers. Soon, he had started to pull on her sweater, as she struggled with his jeans.

"Nah, now now! You-you can't be doin' no more of that in **_my _**common room," Ron said sternly, passing the bottle to Hermione.

"Oh- you ruin all of our fun!" Harry chuckled, his eyes rolling around in their sockets, as he pushed himself off of her.

Hermione smiled, "I can not believe that those two "red-boys" got us this l-lemonade, ha ha!"

"Oh, no! It was just Grend and Porridge," Harry corrected her, obviously trying to say Fred and George.

Almost another hour passed, filled with more drunken games and cries of laughter from the trio. By the time each of them had almost passed-out on the floor, they decided it was time to hit the sack, seeing as everyone had left the common room and was now already fast asleep.

"Well, Ni'oine and 'Arry, I best be off to my bed," Ron smiled, clutching the couch for support.

Hermione giggled as she pressed herself against Harry, "I guess we hiccup are going to have to leave also."

At this, Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss somewhere between her nose and cheek, seeing as he was too disoriented to find her mouth. "Night, my lo-ooo-ver!"

He left her standing there, and began to stumbled up the stairs towards the boy's dormitories. When he reached the door, Harry heard a small giggle behind him, then turned around to find Hermione only an inch behind him.

"And where do you think **_you're _**going, little lady?"

"To sleep with you!" Hermione laughed, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Harry said.

"Oh, yes, yes, and yes!" Hermione giggled again in reply.

Harry sighed in defeat, and grabbed her by the arm, before whispering, "But you better be quiet, or they'll get us good!"

Quietly, give or take a few small chuckles, they made their way through the milky darkness until they reached Harry's bed. Hermione climbed in first, then Harry, and they somehow managed to squeeze together, though it was a tight fit.

"I better put a charm on a Silencing Charm on this bed," Hermione suggested, "If only I could remember how…"

After almost five or six tries, Hermione managed to cast the spell correctly, and even though the rest of the sleepers were undisturbed, complete madness was stirring inside Harry's four-poster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the end was kind of funny, I had always wondered what they would be like drunk, and this is just what came to mind. I have a lot in mind for this story, and I can guarantee that more is on the way. Please help me out by reviewing and leaving any questions or suggestions for the next chapters… and also tell me what you think happens next in the dream Harry had previously. It is of GREAT SIGNIFICANCE, and tell me who you think the **2** victims are ((I bet you already know one)). Thanks.


End file.
